Alpha, Omega, and Gamma
by MelodySonota
Summary: A young girl moves to the Hoenn region, and must travel through the eight Gym Leaders to challenge the Pokemon League. Meanwhile a plot to resurrect the Super Ancient Pokemon is underway right under everyone's nose. Can May save the her new home?


**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Episode 1: The Journey Begins<p>

I sit in the back of the moving van, looking down at the Pokenav+ my mom gave me for the trip, trying not to feel too queasy. The van comes to a sudden halt and I'm flung forward into the thousand boxes my mom packed for our move. She said she wanted to get out of the city, so we moved from Goldenrod, to a town in the middle of nowhere in Hoenn. My dad's been working in Hoenn for about a year now. I'm pretty sure that mom's reasoning for moving went more along the lines of getting dad to spend time with the family again, something he hasn't done in ages.

The shutter on the back of the van opens and I see my mom standing there with her hands on her hips. She sighs.

"May, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Sitting in the back of the van because you don't care about your kid's safety." I reply straight faced, still upside down in a pile of boxes. I pull myself up and hop out of the van.

"Come inside, the movers will handle everything else, and you and I can unpack tomorrow." Mom pulls me inside and pushes me upstairs."You get the entire top floor to yourself isn't that exciting? Dad even bought you a new clock to mark our move. You should set it and start it."

"Great Mom, now can I check out my room?" I ask and head upstairs, Mom's already started unpacking. My bed's in the corner of the room, and a set of gifts from Dad are sitting right next to it. My desk looks cleaner than I have seen it before in my life, and on my wall is a simple pink clock. I set the time and lounge around in bed for a little bit, no point going downstairs before I have to.

"May! You have to see this!" Mom calls from downstairs.

I walk down the stairs and see Mom staring at the TV. "Dad's on TV!" She shouts at me, I rub my ears a little, thanks Mom, did you have to always be so loud.

"We brought you this report from the Petalburg Gym." The man on the TV says. Thank Arceus I just missed him.

"Oh, May while you're down here, why don't you visit Dad's friend Professor Birch, he lives right next door." She leans over. "I hear he has a son about your age."

"Mom, stop trying to set me up with the neighbor children, it didn't work in Johto, it won't work here." I say, but head outside nonetheless. I walk over to the house to the right of mine. I knock on the door. A woman who looks like she's 30 opens the door.

"Oh, you must be our new neighbors, my name is Melinda Birch, you can just call me Melly. I'm so sorry my husband is out right now, but our son is upstairs, I think. otherwise he's out with his dad working. Like father like son." She smiles brightly and i know that this is a woman I don't want to be near for an extended period of time, she might coddle me to death.

I walk up the stairs. The house looks almost exactly like mine. It was probably done on purpose to make labor easier. I open the door to not my room. A boy sits on his bed, organizing his bag.

"Potions, pokeballs, everything is ready." He looks up from his bag and notices me.

"Are you the new neighbor?" He asks.

"Yeah I just got here about an hour ago." I reply, kind of uncomfortable being in someone else's house.

"I thought you were a gym leader's kid?" He asks, he looks like he's studying me. I want to punch him.

"I am, Norman is my dad. I don't see him much though." I explain.

"I always thought a gym leader's kid would be a boy." He walks over to me, "Well, it can't be helped. Do you have a pokemon?"

"No, my mom didn-" I started to say

"I'll catch you one later. That way we can see if you really are a gym leader's kid." He cuts me off.I raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry I have some work to get to, boy stuff you wouldn't like it." He announces, then runs downstairs, leaving me flabbergasted in my neighbors house, wanting to go back to Johto pretty badly.

I leave the house, and see a little girl standing right on the edge of town. i hear a scream and come running. "There's someone screaming out there, but I'm little so I'm scared to help." She tells me as I approach the edge of town. I head out onto the route and see where the shouts are coming from. A strange looking man is being chased by a poochyena. I try not to laugh, but he notices me.

"You over there, please help me, in my bag there are some pokemon!" He shouts. I run over to his bag and grab the first pokeball I see. I throw it at the poochyena and a little green lizard pops out. He looks up at me, then at his opponent.

"Alright, use pound." I command the treecko. He does as I say, hitting the poochyena with the back of his tail. After a little while longer, the poochyena is defeated.

"Thank you, here let's talk somewhere a little safer." The man says. Apparently this is Professor Birch. He explains to me about his field research, and how he met my dad, and his son, Brendan. He tells me I should challenge Brendan, so that I can learn what being a trainer is about. He gives me the treecko. His name will be Lief

* * *

><p>So that's chapter one, This will be based on my own playthrough of Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, so We will be using my team. I would love feedback, any criticism would be appreciated. Thank you very much.<p> 


End file.
